


Puszcza i Jezioro

by oEllenao



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Miniaturka, chyba na pewno, chyba nie umiem kompozycji, dziwna kompozycja za którą ogromnie przepraszam, kochany aran Thranduil i jego świta i ich relacje z ludźmi z Esgaroth, może inne rzeczy - zależy co kto znajdzie, podarunek, tym razem weselsza tonacja Hobbita, za rączkę z kanonem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Napisane do życzenia Wielogrodzianki, która chciała więcej Thranduila i Barda (czysta męska przyjaźń, w dodatku Thranduila z Bardem, oj, jak miło pisać :) chociaż motywu ich przyjaźni to tu malutko mi wyszło). Nie jest to nastrój z "Nocy, czarna nocy", o dziwo skręciłam w radosne klimaty, więc jest ten główny, wesoły ton Hobbita ;)<br/>Uściski dla czytających.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Puszcza i Jezioro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wielogrodzianka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wielogrodzianka).



> Napisane do życzenia Wielogrodzianki, która chciała więcej Thranduila i Barda (czysta męska przyjaźń, w dodatku Thranduila z Bardem, oj, jak miło pisać :) chociaż motywu ich przyjaźni to tu malutko mi wyszło). Nie jest to nastrój z "Nocy, czarna nocy", o dziwo skręciłam w radosne klimaty, więc jest ten główny, wesoły ton Hobbita ;)  
> Uściski dla czytających.

Całkiem dawno temu, dawniej niż w czasie pamiętnej wyprawy Bilba, nad jednym z brzegów Leśnej Rzeki (tam, gdzie kończy się las, a z dala widać Samotną Górę), w promieniach słońca po raz pierwszy spotkali się leśni elfowie z ludem zamieszkałym w Mieście Na Jeziorze. Elfowie bacznie obserwowali ludzi od samej chwili, gdy ci się osiedlili w pobliżu ich lasu, długo też przyglądał się ludziom król elfów, sprawdzając, jakie nimi kierują zamiary. A zamiary owi ludzie mieli dobre, bo dobro gościło w ich sercach, dla siebie pragnęli jedynie spokoju i dostatku (tego samego życząc innym), zajęci byli własnymi sprawami i swoim jeziorem, które rzadko opuszczali, chyba że im czegoś brakło – wtedy wsiadali do łodzi albo wielkich statków i ruszali do Dale, a gdy jakimś cudem czegoś tam nie dostali, odwiedzali ziemie pozostałych sąsiadów, by na nich znaleźć, co trzeba. W elfim królestwie szukali tego, czego elfowie mają w bród i na czym się lepiej od ludzi i innych istot wyznają: ziół i sporządzanych z nich lekarstw. Ale tylko zrywali znajome rośliny, ukradkiem (przynajmniej tak myśleli), i sami się leczyli, żałując, że brak im śmiałości, by prosić elfów o naukę. W układy z krasnoludami ludzie z Esgaroth weszli chętnie, elfów zaś, a w szczególności ich króla, nieco się obawiali, poza tym (a właściwie przede wszystkim) same opowieści o elfach i potędze ich władcy były tak wspaniałe, że przy tej wspaniałości ludzie czuli się mali i obcy i wątpili, by wydukali choć słowo, gdyby przyszło im spotkać niezwykłych sąsiadów. Z innych zaś opowiadań pamiętali, że ojciec obecnego króla nie był skory do bratania się z ludźmi i kimkolwiek w okolicy, myśleli więc, że niechęć ta przeszła z ojca na syna.  
Nie znali wówczas mądrości i przenikliwości króla. Nie wiedzieli, że ten poznał ich lęki, nie przypuszczali nawet, że wzrok elfów sięga aż tak daleko, toteż wielkie było ich zdumienie, kiedy pewnego dnia ujrzeli przy głównym moście obcą łódź, prostą, z dębowego drewna, lecz tak pięknie wyrzeźbioną, że im się wydała wspanialsza od ich wielkich statków, których pokłady pełne bywały złota, gdy wracali z Dale po udanym dniu targowym. Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwili, gdy ujrzeli, kto tą łodzią do nich przypłynął. Król elfów we własnej osobie!  
I było tak, jak się ludzie spodziewali – żaden z mieszkańców miasta nie wydukał ani słowa, nikt też w całym tym zbiorowym zdumieniu i onieśmieleniu nie wystąpił naprzód, nie uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, o pomyśleniu, by zaproponować gościnę nie wspominając. Nawet władca miasta milczał z wrażenia i stał nieruchomo jak jeden ze słupów soli, które elfowie nabywali zimą od krasnoludów i wystawiali w lesie zwierzętom. A kiedy król elfów, ten potężny, dumny król ze znanych im opowieści, łagodnie się uśmiechnął i pozdrowił ludzi elfim zwyczajem, wówczas ich zdumienie sięgnęło zenitu i tylko nieliczni zebrali się  na odwagę, szepcząc i mrucząc między sobą z podziwem.  
„Suilaid!” – odezwał się przyjaźnie elf i zwinnie zeskoczył z łodzi na brzeg. „Jak to pięknie brzmi!” – mruknął ktoś z tłumu. „Tak” – zgodził się drugi, a trzeci (zapewne któryś z przodków Barda Łucznika) dodał: „Pięknie mówi, pięknie wygląda i piękną łodzią do nas przypłynął, oby równie piękne miał zamiary”.  
„Różne niebezpieczeństwa czyhają na świecie, lecz mnie nie musicie się obawiać” – odpowiedział elf, a tamten prędko poczerwieniał zaskoczony, że król go usłyszał i że się do niego zwrócił, w dodatku we wspólnym języku (co wszyscy uznali za uprzejmy gest). Mężczyzna zerknął w stronę elfiego władcy, starając się nie spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. „Jaa, ja nie chciałem, panie...cię urazić”. „Ja zaś nie pragnąłem cię zawstydzić” – odparł król. „A czego chciałeś, panie? Czego… czego chcesz od nas?” – ośmieliła się jedna z kobiet, dostrzegłszy wesołość w oczach elfa.  
Cały tłum wnet zastygł w ciszy i oczekiwaniu.  
„Przyjaźni”. Tak odpowiedział ludziom król elfów, a chociaż ci długo nie mogli uwierzyć w te słowa i z początku oferowali wyłącznie sojusz, to ostatecznie stało się zgodnie z życzeniem króla i przyjaźń połączyła lud Esgaroth z ludem Mrocznej Puszczy.  
Nie była niczym nowym na świecie taka przyjaźń między ludźmi a elfami, ale dopiero przy elfach z Mrocznej Puszczy ludzie przestali czuć się obco. Nie są bowiem elfowie leśni i ich król Thranduil tak odlegli i chłodni jak ich krewniacy ze starodawnych pieśni czy nawet ci, którzy wciąż żyją w Śródziemiu, mniej zaprzątają sobie głowy tym, co ich różni od ludzi (nie obawiają się żyć obok nich i nie zamykają przed nimi serca), a już w ogóle nie dają tamtym odczuć, że oni, elfowie, w czymkolwiek są lepsi tylko dlatego, że są elfami, nikt też w Mrocznej Puszczy tak nie myśli. Ludzie wszystko to widzieli w jasnych, pogodnych spojrzeniach i widzieli w nich też przyjaźń – nawet wtedy, gdy stawały się chmurne i mniej łagodne niż zwykle. Rzadko kiedy elfowie gniewali się na ludzi i ludzie na elfów, a jeśli już wybuchały spory, to prędzej czy później zażegnywano je w imię przyjaźni, która z czasem stawała się coraz większa.  
  
Niesnaski jednak, choć nie niszczyły przyjaźni, były nader nieprzyjemne, zwłaszcza dla króla Thranduila, gdy w porę musiał gasić każdy ogień rozpalający się między jednymi a drugimi przyjaciółmi. Zdarzało się też, że i pod jego stopami palił się ogień, a działo się tak zawsze, kiedy zmuszony do wyboru stawał po stronie swoich elfów (na co niektórzy ludzie kiwali smętnie głowami, mówiąc: „To było do przewidzenia!”) albo kiedy podejmował decyzje naruszające interesy Esgaroth (wówczas ludzie burzyli się: „Król elfów wielce się tu u nas rozpanoszył! Niechże rządca miasta przemówi mu do rozsądku!”). Ludzie szanowali elfów i darzyli ich szczerą przyjaźnią, na samego króla nigdy nie rzekliby złego słowa, wszak serce miał szlachetne i skore do pomocy, toteż wszystkie narzekania i pretensje bliskie były jedynie chwilowej goryczy, a bardzo dalekie od prawdziwych uczuć. Król o tym wiedział, jednak wolał być przezorny – każdą bowiem iskrę należy trzymać w ryzach, bo każda jest niebezpieczna,Thranduil zaś z całą pewnością nie pragnął zginąć w pożarze. Król był także zmęczony, bo w chwilach kłótni ludzie stawali się niesłychanie nieprzejednani, a co gorsza zawsze jeden przekrzykiwał drugiego i krzyki te wydawały się nie mieć końca. To samo, niestety, trzeba rzec o jego elfach, oni co prawda więcej mają w sobie spokoju, ale gdy im nadepnąć na odcisk, stają się równie zawzięci jak ludzie. Na szczęście, także swoje, Thranduil był królem cierpliwym, mądrym i bądź co bądź sprawiedliwym, elfowie więc nie pragnęli przysparzać mu trosk i bardzo się pilnowali w burzliwych dyskusjach z ludźmi, ludzie natomiast z czasem coraz bardziej kochali Thranduila i coraz mniejsze bywały ich pretensje. Za czasów króla Giriona ostatnie większe nieporozumienia przestały mieć miejsce i także w późniejszych latach nie odnotowano więcej przykrych waśni.  
Jedynym drażliwym tematem mogła być odtąd sprawa myta (o które elfowie z ludźmi droczą się do dzisiaj) albo gospodarowania rzeką, lecz tylko raz wyniknął z tego większy problem.  
A było to pewnego letniego dnia roku 2931 Trzeciej Ery, dziesięć lat przed sławetną wyprawą do Ereboru.  
  
Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie, tak mocno, że jego promienie zdołały się przebić nawet przez gęste korony drzew Mrocznej Puszczy. Więcej słonecznego światła zawitało także do samego pałacu elfów, ku wielkiej uciesze króla, pochylonego tego dnia nad stertą listów i innych pism.  
Ciepłe złote promienie wpadające przez szczeliny groty zawsze dodawały otuchy elfom żyjącym wśród mroku i przypominały o czasach, gdy ich ukochana puszcza jaśniała w blasku i radości. Więcej wtedy urządzano zabaw i więcej śpiewano, choć, oczywiście, elfowie nigdy się tych rzeczy nie wyrzekli. Sam król dowodem – kiedy tylko słońce zaświeciło mu prosto w oczy, porzucił zajęcie i stanął w świetle, a gdy przyjemne ciepło dotknęło jego twarzy, zaczął śpiewać głosem czystym i radosnym (i, jak twierdzili jego elfowie, najpiękniejszym):  
  
  
Zza muru trosk wychynął blask,  
odegnał mrok, uzdrowił las.  
Ach, jakże szczęśliwy czas,  
słońce mamy u bram!  
Słońce mamy u bram!  
  
„Po złoty żar wyciągnij dłoń,  
wśród innych gwiazd nie znajdziesz go”.  
Tak mówił nam ludzki szczep.  
Oddajmy słońcu cześć!  
Oddajmy słońcu cześć!  
  
„Ognisty duch wyniszcza nas” –  
na dźwięk tych słów wstyd pali twarz.  
Ty nadal jej dotknąć chcesz!  
Świeć nam, łaskawco, świeć!  
Świeć nam, łaskawco, świeć!  
  
Jeden twój ruch, jeden twój błysk  
i serce znów z radości drży.  
Ach, jakże szczęśliwi są tam,  
z wiecznym słońcem u bram!  
Z wiecznym słońcem u bram...  
  
  
W istocie, wspaniałym pieśniarzem jest Thranduil i równie wspaniały był jego obraz, kiedy tak stał w prawdziwie złotym blasku, jasny i radosny, co dało się poznać po oczach, lecz z zewnątrz zamyślony i na pierwszy rzut oka poważny jak zwykle (a raczej: jakim go zwykle widziały istoty spoza puszczy).  
A kiedy skończył śpiewać, ach! Długo jeszcze zdawała się rozbrzmiewać pieśń, zupełnie tak, jakby nie tylko wrota, ale i ściany groty były zaczarowane i uwięziły w sobie piękny głos króla. Długo też Thranduil stał wśród promieni i kto wie, czy myślami nie odpłynąłby hen, daleko, aż do wieczora, gdyby nie nagłe poruszenie przy wrotach.  
Poza królem nikogo wówczas w pałacu nie było (elfów bowiem zajęła praca w lesie i przy rzece), toteż udał się w pobliże zamieszania, a stanąwszy przy drzwiach, głośno zapytał:  
– Któż przybywa w progi tego pałacu?  
Nasłuchiwał, jednak zamiast czyjegoś głosu usłyszał stukanie do wrót. Zaraz potem rozległo się chóralne świergotanie i trzepotanie skrzydłami. Poznał król zaufanych przyjaciół – to drozdy, które nadleciały z nowiną. Prędko otworzył drzwi, chcąc wpuścić ptaki do wnętrza groty, ale te tylko krzyknęły: „Konflikt nad rzeką! Nad Leśną Rzeką, blisko jeziora. Dobrzy dotąd ludzie zakłócają naszą ciszę i odgrażają się naszym elfom! Śpiesz się, Thranduilu, bo inaczej mocniej skoczą im do gardeł”, po czym pomknęły jak strzały wypuszczone z elfiego łuku, by śledzić dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.  
– Konflikt... – powtórzył jak echo król, lecz szybko miejsce zdumienia zajęła obawa pomieszana z gniewem.  
Natychmiast więc opuścił pałac (rzuciwszy wcześniej obronne zaklęcie) i udał się we wskazanym przez drozdy kierunku.  
  
Nad rzeką, która tego dnia przyozdobiona była złotymi drobinkami słońca, zastał paru swoich, w tym syna, Legolasa oraz gromadkę ludzi. Ci właśnie wykrzykiwali: „Precz z elfami!”, „Oszuści! Złodzieje! Nic wam do naszego myta!”, a także inne niezbyt uprzejme hasła. Legolas próbował ich uspokoić, ale nie dawali mu dojść do słowa, złośliwie go przekrzykując. Reszta elfów doprowadzała brzeg do porządku – tamtejsza roślinność dość mocno ucierpiała podczas starcia dwóch wzburzonych plemion. Teraz elfom było wstyd, że się znów dali sprowokować. Ludzie natomiast niczego się nie wstydzili, przynajmniej na razie.  
– Co tu się dzieje? – spytał Thranduil, choć bardziej to zabrzmiało jak krzyk.  
Ludzie znad Jeziora spojrzeli na niego z przestrachem i czym prędzej zamilkli. Nie spodziewali się tutaj króla i najwyraźniej byli pewni, że ta sprawa nie wzbudzi jego zainteresowania.  
Legolas odetchnął z ulgą.  
– Ada!  
– Może ty mi odpowiesz?  
– Najpierw poszło nam o utrzymanie rzeki – zaczął Legolas. – Sam wiesz, w jak złym jest stanie na tym odcinku i jak zmienia się jej bieg.  
Thranduil skinął głową, a Legolas kontynuował:  
– Powiedzieliśmy ludziom...naszym przyjaciołom, że sytuacja wymaga prędkiego rozwiązania, inaczej rzeka zdziczeje jeszcze bardziej i stanie się zbyt groźna dla naszych przepraw – a wtedy nici z handlu.  
– Czego zatem nasi przyjaciele nie zrozumieli? – Król był szczerze zdumiony.  
Legolas już miał odpowiedzieć, ale jeden z mężczyzn nie wytrzymał i rzucił gniewnie:  
– Ależ myśmy wszystko zrozumieli, królu! Źle, że nas tak posądzasz o brak rozumu.  
– Nie taki brak wam zarzuciłem, a gdybyście uważniej słuchali, teraz nie świecilibyście nim po raz drugi – odpowiedział Thranduil i ponownie zapytał: – O co więc cały ten spór?  
Galion, królewski podczaszy (który w tym czasie pomagał innym w lesie) wyjaśnił:  
– Nie tylko o nurt tej rzeki idzie, wszak dzikość tylko przywróci ją dawnej naturze, ale przede wszystkim o jej dobro i nasze bezpieczeństwo. Otóż, panie, flisacy z Esgaroth słabo pilnują swoich tratew i tego, co nimi spławiają. Nie chcę urągać ich pracy –  rzekł pośpiesznie –  bo pracują nie mniej wytrwale niż my, ale często zdarza im się tak oddać rozmowie, że ich uwaga tylko na niej jest skupiona, nie zaś na towarze, który gubią po drodze, gdy rzeka bywa kapryśna.  
– A zgubione przez nich rzeczy prędzej czy później osiądą na dnie, zaśmiecając rzekę albo niektóre rozbiją się u brzegu, by zranić kiedyś czyjeś stopy. Tego to ci zacni ludzie nie chcą zrozumieć – dodał inny elf.  
– Bo też nam coś, rzeczne śmieci! – warknął jeden z ludzkich flisaków, a kiedy dostrzegł minę króla, dodał szybko: – To znaczy, my... my zdajemy sobie sprawę, królu, że o rzekę dbać należy, dla niej samej i dla naszego dobra, ale...  
– Ale?!  
– A-aa-aaale rozumiesz, panie, ile przy tym roboty, ile przy tym sił się traci, jaka to strata czasu, na dobrą sprawę...  
– Nie. Nie rozumiem – odparł król, a flisakowi wydało się, że głos króla jest zimny jak woda w rzece.  
Po chwili milczenia Thranduil rzekł w stronę ludzi:  
– Wasi przodkowie szanowali rzekę i wszystko inne, co jest dziełem Władców z Zachodu. I wy także mieliście w sobie tę miłość i troskę, zresztą, wierzę głęboko, że nadal nosicie je w sercach i że to, co przed chwilą posłyszałem, było jedynie nierozważnym słowem, prędszym od waszych myśli i dalekim od waszych serc.  
– Najjaśniejszy...  
– Strata czasu, rzekliście? Pomyślcie zatem o każdym nieupilnowanym towarze jak o straconym zysku, zmarnowanych dobrach i zmarnowanej pracy naszych i waszych rąk, dzięki którym te dobra powstały. Niechaj to do was przemówi, skoro głos rzeki jest zbyt słaby dla waszych uszu.  
– To nie tak, panie! Wiesz przecież, że kochamy tę rzekę, czujemy się wszak jej dziećmi. Po prostu… po prostu… po prostu nie mamy waszej siły, wbrew miłym słowom Galiona, zbyt jesteśmy niedołężni, by przy takim nurcie...  
– Przyjaciele! Co za zła siła wsączyła w wasze umysły truciznę? Któż wam wmówił słowa, jakimi do mnie dziś przemawiacie? A może to mrok naszej puszczy, może zbyt długo dajemy wam gościnę, zbyt długo dla waszych delikatnych umysłów?  
– Nie, Thranduilu! – Przed szereg wyrwał się czarnowłosy mężczyzna o dość ponurym wyrazie twarzy, a wyrwał się tak, bo wyczuł ogromny smutek i trwogę w głosie króla elfów. – Żadna siła, zła czy dobra, nie nakarmiła nas tymi słowami. To tylko zmęczenie. Ostatnimi czasy pracujemy bez wytchnienia, nie tylko tutaj razem z wami, ale i w naszym mieście, a kiedy trzeba także i w Dale i daleko poza nim, bo rządca miasta coraz bardziej skąpi nam grosza. To prawda, chętniej niż zwykle oddajemy się rozmowom podczas pracy, bo oddalają od nas troski i pozwalają odetchnąć. Rację macie co do skutków naszej nieuwagi, lecz proszę, zrozumcie nas. Pomożemy rzece, królu. Nie było naszym zamiarem martwić ciebie i twoich elfów, dość już wszak macie mroku, nie chcieliśmy też samych siebie wystawić pod wasze zwątpienie. Wybacz nam wszystko, co złe i nie chowaj urazy. Zależy nam na tej przyjaźni. Na was, nie na korzyściach z handlu.  
  
Król był zaskoczony, że człowiek, którego nie znał nawet z imienia tak się z nim spoufalił, a co więcej, wyraził troskę i skruchę. Mało tego, miał odwagę wytłumaczyć siebie i swoich ludzi, rzec prawdę, stawiając swego władcę w niekorzystnym świetle! Widać było, że przyszło mu to z trudem, jakby czuł się niehonorowo tak donosić, swój na swojego. „Cóż za ciekawy człowiek” – pomyślał z sympatią król, a na głos rzekł:  
– Nie zadręczaj się tak. Znam dobrze waszego rządcę, choć na to miano ktoś, kto rządzić nie potrafi, raczej nie zasługuje, i jeszcze lepiej znam jego chciwość i małość. Śmieszny to człowiek, żałosny w swych czynach wobec innych. Nie widzę dla niego pomyślnej drogi i dobrze, bo na taką niczym nie zapracował. Lecz póki nad wami jest, musicie go znosić. Przykro mi słyszeć o waszej niedoli, podle was ten skąpiec potraktował i z pewnością za to odpowie, przysięgam. Nie mam jednak takiej władzy, by go usunąć z jego stołka, zresztą, elf nie powinien królować ludziom  – uśmiechnął się. – Lecz wzbudzam w nim obawę i tym będę go trzymał w ryzach, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Nie dam wam odebrać godności! Chyba że rządca przekroczy granicę, wówczas przed niczym nie będę się wzbraniał i z chęcią dopomogę wam w jego upadku lub udzielę schronienia w moim królestwie.  
Ale! Nie oceniajmy go aż tak pochopnie, jak by to rzekł mój drogi przyjaciel Fangorn, bo może da się z nim porozumieć. Jeszcze dziś wyruszę, by tego spróbować. Na bok więc odłóżmy czarne myśli. – Tu król przerwał i zwrócił się do pochmurnego młodzieńca:  
– Zwłaszcza ty, choć poznaję, że czarnowidztwo masz już we krwi.  
Któryś z mężczyzn krzyknął:  
– Tak, on zawsze kracze!  
Młodzieniec skrzywił się, ale gdy zwracał się do króla, postarał się o pogodny uśmiech:  
– A ja widzę, że znasz się na innych i że czytasz w ich umysłach i sercach, jak gdyby były otwartymi księgami.  
Król także się uśmiechnął.  
– Jak ci na imię, człowieku, którego wcale nie trzeba czytać, bo przemawia prawdą?  
Tamten, zdumiony pochlebstwem, odpowiedział cicho:  
– Bard.  
– Nasz łucznik, daleki potomek samego Giriona, królu – dodał jeden z esgarockich flisaków.  
– Bard – powtórzył król, jakby podkreślając każdą literę.  
Już wcześniej ludzie zauważyli, że elfowie każde imię i każdą nazwę smakują tak, jak oni smakują najsmaczniejsze ryby.  
– Tak, Bard, królu. Niezbyt wymyślne to imię, proste i...  
– A ten znów swoje! – krzyknęli flisacy.  
Król zaśmiał się, po czym spojrzał przenikliwie na Barda i wkrótce na jego twarzy znów zawitał uśmiech, bo oto ujrzał strzępki przyszłych wydarzeń. Tymczasem Bard prędko uciekł wzrokiem, bo tak jak inni mieszkańcy Esgaroth obawiał się elfich czarów, i zapytał podejrzliwie:  
– O co ci chodzi, panie?  
– O nic. Przyjacielu.  
Bard nachmurzył się, myśląc nad tajemnicą skrytą za tymi słowami. Król zaś milczał, przyglądając się okolicy. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy śpiewał w promieniach słońca. Zgromadzeni wokół niego ludzie zaczęli się niepokoić, pomyśleli nawet, że król dojrzał w rzece coś jeszcze albo że reszta przyrody mu się poskarżyła na to, czego oni akurat nie mogli być świadomi. „I jak tu go przeprosić?” – pomyślał jeden z flisaków. –  „Jakimi słowami udobruchać rzekę i wszystko inne co tu żyje? Co wtedy mówią elfowie?”.  
Trudził się tak on i pozostali, a że żadnych słów nie znaleźli, to milczeli w dalszym ciągu. W końcu jednak władca się odezwał:  
– A więc zadbacie o rzekę.  
Ludzie zgodnie przytaknęli.  
– Dobrze.  
To powiedziawszy, król elfów ukłonił się wszystkim (Bardowi rzekł: „Do następnego spotkania!”) i zrobił krok naprzód, do Esgaroth, by rozmówić się z tym głupcem rządcą, lecz zatrzymał go jeden z elfów, pytając:  
– Panie! A co z ostatnim problemem?  
Thranduil uniósł brwi.  
– Jakim problemem?  
–  Myta – przypomniał Legolas. – Nie słyszałeś…  
– Ach, tak – rzekł król (a w duchu dodał: „Najpierw nieprzyjemności, potem obowiązki”) i począł zmierzać w wybranym kierunku.  
– Ada! – krzyknął Legolas.  
– Ten problem zostawiam. W dobrych rękach! – odkrzyknął mu ojciec, zasalutował i poszedł dalej brzegiem rzeki, aż w końcu zniknął im z zasięgu wzroku.  
  
Jak król przewidział, tak też było – Legolas, niezbyt zachwycony widokiem rządzenia choćby przez moment (stanowczo wolał pracę w lesie), zdołał zapewnić elfom spokój na dłuższą chwilę (o ile dziesięć lat może być dla elfów dłuższą chwilą).  
Leśną Rzekę dość dawno podzielono na odcinki, które odpowiednio podlegały albo rządcy Esgaroth, albo królowi Leśnego Królestwa. Ludzie jednak często skarżyli się, że Esgaroth ma w swej pieczy mniej odcinków (jakby było winą elfów, że większość rzeki leży w puszczy) i że przez to dostają mniej myta od podróżujących (ci po opuszczeniu puszczy często nie chcieli bądź nie mieli czym ludziom zapłacić – tak wysokie stawki ustanowili elfowie dbający o jak najmniejsze naruszanie puszczy). Obwiniali króla o to, że zbyt daleko od lasu sięgnął ze swoją władzą i że przywłaszczył należne Esgaroth odcinki w okolicy Długiego Jeziora.  
Legolas, w zgodzie ze swoją naturą, chciał przypomnieć ludziom, że zysk nie jest najważniejszy, jednak kiedy przypomniał sobie o ich biedzie i problemach z rządcą, postanowił obniżyć stawkę myta tak, by ludzie mogli podnieść nieco swoją (król jeszcze nigdy nie odwołał decyzji syna). Mieszkańcy Miasta Na Jeziorze w zamian za to mieli zdwoić opiekę nad rzeką, a na rynku miasta postawić skarbonę, do której każdy mieszkaniec i podróżny wrzucać mógł będzie wolny grosz.  
„A na cóż pójdą te pieniądze?” – zapytał jeden z flisaków. „Na każdą potrzebę rzeki i puszczy”– odparł Legolas. „To dobry cel” – wtrącił Bard i krzyknął do swoich ludzi: „Niechże i część naszych zysków tam trafia!”.  
I zgodzili się ludzie, bo moc jakąś dziwną miał ten ich Bard, gdy przemawiał.  
„Dziękuję, Przyjacielu”. – Legolas uśmiechnął się, a biedny Bard znów zaczął się głowić nad tajemnicą skrytą w elfich słowach. Nie głowił się jednak długo, bo nie należał do ludzi cierpliwych i już po krótkiej chwili zapomniał o słowach elfów i ich dziwnych uśmiechach. Dopiero później, aż dziesięć lat po spotkaniu nad rzeką króla, w samym środku innego konfliktu, zupełnie niespodzianie przyszła odpowiedź w jego własnych słowach, kiedy to zakrzyknął dumnie Thorinowi: „Król elfów jest moim przyjacielem!”.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracją była też wzmianka w książce na temat kłótni o myto (czyt. lepsza taka niż żadna ;D) oraz ta o bogatym Esgaroth i Dale - stąd wstęp (taki bonus dla Wieli za moje ślimaczenie się).
> 
>  
> 
> Wyjaśnienia do tekstu:
> 
> Suilaid! - Witajcie!  
> Ada! - Tato!
> 
> Wers o wyniszczającym słońcu pije do Noldorów, bo to oni (w innych nieco słowach) tak mówili i im się źle słońce kojarzyło (z ludźmi :p). I przez Noldorów się mogli Sindarowie i inni zrazić (poza tym uwielbiali księżyc, nieco deprecjonując słońce). Piosenka uboga, bardzo uboga, wiem ;) Myślałam nad wesołą melodią do niej, w końcu się mnie czepiła "Słuchaj, Izraelu"/ "Jedyny Pan" (daleko mi do dewotki, ale różnej się muzyki słucha i lubi ;)) i pod nią napisałam tekst. Bo to chyba jest wesoła melodia? ;)
> 
> www. youtube watch?v= 1UJtWWEEkjc - o, melodyja, Septem - Jedyny Pan prawdziwy Bóg na yt (u mnie się śpiewa ciutkę szybciej i z większą energią, ale co parafia to inny styl ;))  
> Samej melodii nie mogłam znaleźć ;(


End file.
